


Certain things should stay dead

by Lucky1443



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Orginal-ish supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky1443/pseuds/Lucky1443
Summary: Dean and Sam investigate the random appearance of a corpse walking.





	1. Chapter 1

 A lone man with salt and pepper hair, and brown eyes sat in the front seat of a pickup truck driving along a desolate gravel road surrounded by forest, in the dead of the night, he reached to his side to grab a cup a coffee from his cup holder, out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure coming up, at the corner of his eye from the edge of the  woods, he watched the figure as he came closer, his eyes widened, shit it looked like a kid, the kid had scars everywhere, there eye’s down cased to the floor, matted curly brown hair reached there waist, and they wore a dirty white dress stained with what seemed to be blood, and dirt.

 

 The man parked his truck next to the girl and rolled down his window,  “Hey, kid what are you doing out here?  This is butt fuck nowhere.”  The trucker said, the girl looked up at him with empty brown eyes her pupils faded barely visible, the truckers eye’s widened, shit this kid was blind, lost, and covered in blood, and dirt,  “Hey kid, you need a ride to the police station in town, so you can find your parents?”  He asked trying to soften his gruff voice, the child nodded silently and crossed the front of the truck, the trucker opened his passenger side door, and the child hopped in, and buckled up, closing the door behind them as they stared straight ahead.

 

 “Hey Dean, Cas hear this.”  Sam said catching the attention of Dean, and Castiel who were watching TV at the other corner of the motel room,  “Yeah, Sam?”  Dean asked taking a swig of his beer,  “Okay so like two years ago or so, this dead body disappeared from the morgue the body of...Melanie Butler, her brain swelled and killed her after being hit by a drunk driver, well this trucker found her, alive and walking on a random road in butt fuck nowhere Texas.”

 

 Sam said as he turned his computer to the two men as to show off the news article,  “Sounds like a zombie or something, and she wasn’t buried?”  Dean asked,  “A empty casket was buried in her place, and given a traditional catholic funeral.”  “So could her parents have performed a ritual to raise the dead but it went haywire?”  “Maybe sounds like a case to me, you in?”  Sam asked,  “Yeah I am, Cas you in?”  Dean asked to Castiel who was silent as he read the article,  “Yes I am, Dean.”

 

 “Sam, you can go talk to the family, Cas and I will talk to Melanie at the station.”  Dean said as he stopped at a house along the normal suburbs,  “Okay, Dean, have fun.”  Sam said before slamming the door of the impala and walking up the pathway to the yellow house.

 

 Dean, and Castiel stepped inside of the police station and walked up to the desk where a police officer sat,  “Hello I’m agent Brennan, this is agent Booth, we're here to talk about the Butler case.”  Dean said as Castiel and himself flashed their badges, the officer nodded and stood up extending his hand, he had brown hair and looked young,  “Deputy Dursley, nice to meet you agents, sorry who had to come all the way to texas under these circumstances.”  The deputy said,  “What is it you’d like to know?”  “Could we talk to, Melanie?”  Castiel asked, the deputy looked surprised at the sound of Castiel’s voice,  “Uhh.. Yeah she’s already in the interrogation room we were just ‘bout to question her, come on let me show you.”  Dursley walked away from his desk, as Dean and Castiel followed.

 

 “She was found walking along a gravel road, in a dirty dress stained in blood, it’s currently in testing to see if it’s hers or not.”  Dursley said as they walked to the interrogation room,  “Were good, deputy.”  Dean said as he held out his hand to stop the deputy from entering, the deputy nodded and walked off, as Dean closed the door,  “Cas is she a angel? A demon? What is she?”  Dean asked as he turned to look at the girl, Castiel was staring at, her hair was raggedy, and she was tan, she stared blankly at them, no emotion on her face, she wore a police issued sweater, and sweatpants,  “She...She doesn’t have a soul.”  Castiel said surprised.

 

 Dean's eyes widened, as he looked at her, she didn’t even blink,  “That's...kinda unnerving.”  Dean said, as he stepped forward and sat down in a seat across from her, as did Castiel,  “Hello, Melanie I’m agent Brennan, this is agent Booth, we have a few questions for you.”  Dean introduced, Melanie nodded,  “Okay uh..can you actually talk, it’ll make everything easier.”  Melanie looked away as if looking for the words and opened her mouth before closing it,  “I’ll take that as a no.”

 

 Dean stopped up and walked behind her on the table, putting a silver coin in his hand,  “So tell us, what happened the morgue two years ago, do you remember?”  Dean asked, and pressed the silver coin to, Melanie’s neck.

 

 Melanie’s neck arched backwards as she let out an inhuman screech when the silver made contact with her skin, Melanie dug her fingers into the metal table, as the spot where Dean had touched with the silver started smoking before depleting, a small burn on her skin, Dean noticed the middle finger of her right hand was missing.

 

 “What the fuck are you?”  Dean asked as her took his gun out aiming it into the back of Melanie’s chair, Melanie bared her teeth and growled at Dean,  “She’s not anything I’ve seen before.”  Castiel said, before his eye’s widened,  “Why is she still smoking, Dean?”  Castiel asked, as Dean looked down at the burn on the nape of her neck, where he had pressed the silver,  “She isn’t smoking, Cas.”  “Dean, hold your breath that’s carbon monoxide.”  Castiel said panicked as he quickly stood up and pressed his hand against the nape of Melanie’s neck, as Dean quickly raised the collar of his shirt up to his nose.

 

 A light released from Castiel’s hand as he healed Melanie, who screeched at the angelic healing, and then she threw up, a weird sticky black goo, ejected from her mouth, Melanie through her head back as she choked on the black goo, before throwing up the rest in the same spot,  “Shit.”  Dean said and ran to the door,  “We need a medic!”  He yelled as he looked back at the surprised Castiel and vomiting girl.

 

 Sam breathed out a sigh through his mouth as he straightened his coat and knocked on the door of the quaint suburban house, and waited for the door to open, a woman opened the door, she was pale, and had blonde hair with gray peeking out, and brown eyes,  “Yes?”  “Hello I’m agent Cole from the FBI I’m here to talk about, Melanie.”  Sam said as he flipped out his badge showing and showing it to her.

 “Oh hello agent come inside I’ll go get some coffee, unless you prefer tea.”  The woman said as she scurried off inside, as Sam stepped inside closing the door behind him as he looked at the pictures on the walls, the same girl in the news report he had read decorated the walls, in varying stages of her life, Sam smiled softly and walked into the living room and sat down, as the woman scurried in holding a coffee mug,  “I hope you like it black, I didn’t want to add anything without asking, I’m Harley by the way, Harley Butler.”

 

 “Nice to meet you, now I have to ask a few questions, routine questions you’ve probably heard them already, before Melanie..got hit by that truck did you smell any rotten eggs, cold spots anything?”  Sam asked as Harley took a breath,  “Not that I can remember, it was two years ago.”  “Okay I understand, at the morgue where she disappeared did you smell anything weird, cold spots?”  Harley chuckled,  “Now that’s something I’ll never forget, your own child lying on a cold slab of metal, dead, it scares you, you know? But It was cold but I didn’t smell any...rotten eggs, I smelt….something but it’s hard to describe, like a gas station, it smelt like gas.”

 

 “What do you think happened?”  Sam asked,  “I don’t know but it’s god helping us again, you know when Melanie was five, my husband and I went driving and we got hit by a car, Melanie got injured and lost the ability to see, it was by the forgiving grace of our lord and saviour that she lived.”  Harley said and Sam smiled,  “So you’re christian?”  “No catholic.”  “Okay well I have to leave now, I hope you have a nice day, Mrs. Butler.”  “You as well agent Cole.”

 

 Sam, had walked to the police station and saw an ambulance parked out front, his eye’s widened in fear of his brother and ran inside, he saw Dean, and Castiel fine inside,  “Dean, what happened?”  Sam asked as he rushed foreword,  “Something is wrong with her, she burned and started leaking carbon monoxide when I touched her with silver, and then she threw up this weird ass black sludge.”  Dean said,  “I think we should do some research.”  “‘Ya think?”  Dean asked,  “Anyways I talked to Melanie’s mom, she said that the morgue smelt like gas when she went.”

 

  Dean, Sam, and Castiel sat up at a table in there hotel room, Sam with his computer, and Dean, and Castiel reading some books,  “I can’t find anything.”  Sam said,  “Me either.”  “Me too.”  They all let out a collective sigh before a knock sounded at the front door, Sam looked at Dean and grabbed his gun, putting it behind the door as he opened it,  “Ye-”  “ _ Help me _ …”


	2. Chapter 2

“Help me…” A weak slightly high pitched voice whimpered, raspy like they hadn’t talked in years, Dean walked up behind sam with his gun as he peeked beside Sam, Melanie stood her legs weak and shaking, the neckline of the sweater covered in black sludge, and blood, “What the hell are you doing here?” Dean asked as he yanked the girl inside by the arm of her sweater, and too the floor, as Sam closed and locked the door behind himself.

Melanie, held her arm up to her face to protect herself, “Y-You’re hunters, you-you can help me, please help me.” Melanie begged, starting to cry, “Get up, get up stop crying.” Dean said waving his gun in a signal for Melanie to stand up and sit on the bed, Melanie did just that shaking like a small dog, “Cas, search her.” Dean said, his gun still pointed at Melanie, “She’s herself...in a way her soul is dark, so very dark, like it’s trying to hide from me.” Castiel said as he stood up looking Melanie up and down critically.

“Please, please help me, I don’t have much time, I can only remain in control for so long, then I’ll go into respiratory distress, than if I’m correct cardiac arrest-” “What the hell are you?” Dean asked, “I don’t know, all I know is that I feel a shit ton of pain, and then I wake up in the morgue, not able to control my own body, I saw my body do things, things I normally wouldn’t be able to do, and-and I could see, I could see.” Melanie said fast, “What was that black sludge you threw up?”

“I think it’s a sludge like liquidized version of my internal organs.” Melanie said and wheezed a bit holding her throat, “Shit.” She wheezed as she collapsed to the floor, “Shit Cas do something!” Dean yelled, “I can’t, Dean she’s as good as dead now.” The three men watched as the young girl wheezed before going still and reaching for her heart, and falling back to the floor, dead.

“Do...Do we burn the body?” Sam asked staring at the now dead monster on their hotel room floor, “No something isn’t right, wait for a minute.” Castiel said watching the body, the body let in a breathing wheeze and sat up like a zombie in a horror movie and stared straight ahead, Dean scrambled to load his gun with silver as he watched the body, and aimed the gun, cocking back the hammer, and his finger on the trigger.

The body started breathing wheezily as there head lols side to side, and slowly stood up her head facing the floor, “What the hell, and who the hell are you?” Sam asked in the same position of his brother, she took a intake of wheezy breath, “I am an infection.” The body said breathily and deep unlike the higher pitch of it’s host, the trio’s eyebrows furrowed, “I mean what are you?” Dean said, “I am the infection.” The infection said, it’s head facing the floor, “What the hell is, ‘the infection’?” Sam asked, “I am everything, and nothing I am the beginning, and the end, I am the crumbler of armies, and destroyer of worlds.” 

“Yeah, yeah quit your villain monologue.” Dean said annoyed and the infection looked up surprised, blind brown eyes eyeing him up and down with a raised eyebrow, “You burned me.” “And you’re possessing a blind girl, we all do bad things.” Dean said sarcastically, “I am done talking too you, hunters you always mess everything up.” 

The infection blinked and opened their eyes to reveal pools of black similar to a demon, she lolled her head to face the ceiling as it looked like thick worms wear crawling under her skin as she opened her mouth creaks and snaps resounding from her jaw as it dislocated movement in her throat signified something was coming up, “What the hell?” Sam said softly, his eyes along with the other two men’s wide.

Black slimy tentacle like appendages slithered out of her mouth as Melanie choked on the tentacles coming up, the black sludge trailing down her mouth, and down her neck a wheezy sound coming from the bodies throat, the bodies back arched as the same tentacles ripped through the back of the shirt, and ripped her skin black blood poured down her back staining the back of the sweat pants she wore.

Castiel, ran at The infection and placed the palm of his hand on her forehead, the infection screeched and thrashed about, the tentacles freaking out as well knocking over a lamp on the bedside table, the tentacles coming out of her mouth and latched onto Castiel’s arm and attempted to pull his arm into her mouth.

Castiel slipped his angel blade slipping out of his coat sleeve like usual, and slashed through the tentacle black blood pouring down from her mouth as the infection screeched, “You bitch!” In its deep growling voice her skin bursting open around a scar right below her neck, more tentacles bursting forth, Sam, and Dean held onto their heads and stomachs wobbling on both legs.

“Damn..” Castiel flicked his wrist and sliced open the infections neck, the infection grasped at their throat and in that moment, Castiel jammed the angel blade into the center of the infections forehead, there eye’s widened and they collapsed to the ground choking on a mix of blood, and there own vomit.

“I am not alone, there are still many more of me.” The infection choked they blinked their eyes switching rapidly between pools of black a pupiless brown eyes, “T-Thank you…” The dying voice of Melanie said grasping at the end of Castiel's pant leg before collapsing.

“What the hell was she?” Dean asked wonderingly as Sam, Castiel, and himself drove away from the hotel leaving the dead body of Melanie behind, “I have no idea, I’ve never read about anything like that.” Sam said his laptop on his lap as he researched, “She said there was...more of her.” Castiel mentioned, “Well...I doubt we’ll see something like her again.”


End file.
